


Simple Acts of Chivarly

by RRESO8



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, This is really cheesy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRESO8/pseuds/RRESO8
Summary: In which Akira presents Ryuji with acts of chivalry and along the way realizes how goddamn lucky he is.





	Simple Acts of Chivarly

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself I wouldnt write anymore gay fanfiction since I honestly think my writing is slack compared to many other writers on this site. 
> 
> However, I love this underrated pair so much and before I knew it I had 3 memo notes on my phone of this story.

Ann scoffed as a middle aged business man pushed her aside, constantly checking his watch with a frown on his face. A few paced steps later and he blended in with the crowd of people in the station. 

"Honestly! The nerve of some people!" she huffed, folding her arms and jutting her hip out slightly. Akira also noticed the slight pout on her lips. 

"I swear, men these days make me believe chivarly is seriously dead." 

Morgana stuck his head out of Akira's bag, growling. "How dare that man shove Lady Ann with such disrespect! We shouldve taught him a lesson!" 

Akira nodded in agreement, frowning. "That was quite rude of him..." 

"Thankfully youre the only one who helps me think otherwise..." Ann mumbled, readjusting her schoolbag on her shoulder and continued walking with the raven haired teen by her side. 

"Me?" Akira was surprised at the sudden confession. 

Ann hummed, smiling. "Yes, you. You open doors for me sometimes, carry my bags when it felt like my arms were about to fall off, bought me a drink when I thought I was going to pass out during those hot summer days...." She giggled to herself. That caught Akira's attention. 

"That reminds me, do you treat Ryuji with double the chivalry that you already have? That idiot doesnt realize how lucky he is to have a gentleman like you as his boyfriend..." 

Akira's cheeks flared at the compliment and at the referral of being called 'Ryuji's boyfriend.' Akira remained silent, too flustered to speak.

Ann sighed, looking gloomy again. "The moment you think you found a decent guy that you mightve been interested in, but he's gay for the delinquent..

"Don't fret, Lady Ann! Im sure there are plently other wonderful guys waiting to win your heart! Take me for example, if youd like!" Morgana encouraged. 

Ann didnt seem quite convinced. "If only there were any decent, single guys in the Phantom Thieves..." 

Akira heard Morgana mumble in his bag, "Well that quite hurt considering Im right here..." 

. . .

"Yo! Akira!" Ryuji called out, waving to the raven haired teen. 

Akira walked over towards the blonde, grinning. Ryuji always seemed to brighten Akira's mood and seeing him everyday after class just made his dull day so much better. He practically seemed to glow today; crooked grin on his face and his blonde hair ruffled. Probably from sleeping in class.

It shouldnt be attractive. It really, _really_ shouldnt. But it seemed that Akira had permanent glasses stuck to his face that made Ryuji look gorgeous 24/7. Not that he was complaining...

"You look beautiful," Akira said, giving Ryuji a faint smile of affection. 

Ryuji's eyes widened, face becoming an obvious shade of red. Their peers glanced in their direction, whispering. 

"Are-Are you crazy, Akira?" Ryuji hissed, using the the collar of his school uniform to cover the sides of his face. It was quite adorable. He grabbed Akira's arm and rushed him down the stairs before someone got smart and took out a camera. 

Once they were outside and a few feet away from the school, Ryuji's blush seemed to have died down. Pity. He fixed the collar of his jacket quickly, leaving one side untouched since he didnt seem to care.

Akira did. He started fixing the collar as Ryuji started rambling, ignoring Akira's soft touches. Actually...he most likely didnt even notice them. He let go once he was satisfied and placed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Man, what was that about?" Ryuji emphasized, but wasnt able to make eye contact. "You cant just spout things like that to me all of a sudden, y'know? ...It does this thing to my heart and it....-it wont calm down..." Ryuji gripped his shirt, trying to stop the rapid beating of his heart.

"I wouldnt say such things if I didnt mean it, Ryuji." Akira was blunt and straight to the point, staring directly at those hazel eyes--Oh god were they always this pretty? He spent a few good seconds staring at them before noticing--Ah....There was that blush.

Ryuji remained silent for a while. Akira was about to ask if he was mad or if he had crossed the line when Ryuji shifted his position. He stared at the wall, as one foot kept tapping the ground.

"....That genuine charm of yours is gonna give me a heart attack and drive me straight to Cloud Nine someday, y'know..." he half-mumbled under his breath. His hand was still clenching his shirt, his grip getting tighter. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing! Absoutley nothing! H-Hey let's go out for some ramen! Sound good?" 

Akira gave him a dull look. "Ryuji, hate to break it to you babe, but youre fucking broke."

"Hey, Im not that br-Wait. Did you just call me 'babe'? 'N did you just drop the F-Bomb?" He gave Akira a look of disapproval, "Not cool man..." 

Akira chuckled. Of course Ryuji would call it the 'F-Bomb.' 

He stared at Ryuji with a fond smile on his face as the blonde rambled out how delicious the ramen at this new place was. 

As they walked he thought to himself:

Maybe it was these sides of Ryuji that just made him so charming. 

Call him a sap, but it was during moments like this when Akira would realize how hard he had fallen for the ridiculous blonde. 

. . .

Akira was the first out of the classroom to rush to the track field once he got word of what had happened. 

"Where is he?" he demanded, the tone in his voice sharp and clear. His instincts as both leader and protector took over that very moment. 

His peers, obviously shocked and confused as to why the quiet transfer student suddenly gave away an aura of fear, pointed to the benches lined up next to the field. 

There were a bunch of students in track uniforms, mumering to each other in worry and filling in the story of what had happened to those who had just arrived. Others were frantically talking to the teachers, talking to their friends. 

"Hey, what happened to Ryuji?" Akira overheard one guy ask, looking confused more than concerned. 

"Tripped really bad on some equipment that was left lying around Honestly, people should be more careful and dilligent! That couldve been us instead! Thankfully it was Ryuji," his friend remarked, a smug grin on his face. Akira ignored the idiots, although made a mental note to remember their faces..

Akira rushed over to the bench that was crowded the most. He felt a sharp, sadistic pain in his chest when he saw the awful condition of the person. Like a knife was prodding at a fresh and open wound. Akira did his best to hold back his tears.

Ryuji was lying on the clearly uncomfortable metal bench, his limped leg bruised and red. His ankle was swollen and cold towels were being pressed against it. His face, elbows, and knees were all bruised and simply put; he was a mess.

It wasnt enough. They werent doing enough. What the fuck were they doing, dawdling and panicking if they should move him or not. The nurse would take a while to come too, since the panic delayed the time to react and call her quickly.

If they wasted anymore time then this could affect Ryuji's dream of running in marathons someday. What if Ryuji couldnt use his leg anymore? What if he had strained a vital muscle and these precious seconds could fix it before it was too late?

Akira remembered the times when they had first met, how hurt Ryuji looked when Kamoshida pointed out his limp leg. How the fucker laughed at Ryuji as he just stood there and took the insults like he deserved them. Like what Kamoshida was saying was all true. Fuck that.

He wouldnt stand for it. He swore would never let Ryuji feel that way again. 

Akira pushed aside the people blocking his way, and gently placed his hand on Ryuji's cheek. 

"Ryuji, I know this is a dumb question to ask when youre in such pain...and bear with me here....but would you mind holding onto my glasses for a while? Be sure not to let them go." 

Silence. Then Ryuji snorted. "Pfft-I thought you were gonna ask me if I was ok. Which I am, by the way, please dont go all mother hen on me." 

Ryuji held out his hand slowly. Akira winced when he saw a deep cut on his arm. "Hand them over, you dork....Uh..hold on. Why do you need me to-" 

Akira quickly took off his glasses, as Ryuji held them firmly, yet at the same time made sure not to break them. 

Sliding one arm behind Ryuji's back and the other under his knees; Akira held him up bridal style. 

His classmates and teachers looked at the pair with widened eyes and gaped mouths, frozen in place. Ryuji grabbed onto Akira's shirt with his free hand. He held on so tight Akira thought he was going to choke. Thank god it was summer and he wasnt wearing a turtleneck.

"WHAT THE--?!?" Ryuji shouted. 

"Ready?" Akira then raced back inside the school building, ignoring the clicking of cameras that was heard from behind his back. As he ran, he made sure not to loose his grip and to not hurt Ryuji at the same time.

"Akira, its not that bad!! You really dont need to--" 

"As your leader and lover, Ryuji, please dont say 'its fine' when it clearly fucking isnt" Akira said with a sharp voice. 

This shut Ryuji up for a few seconds before the blonde commented,

"Hey, watch your effin' language."

Akira couldnt hold back his laugh. Ryuji followed soon after.

Thus, laughter emitted from the school hallways as the school's strange transfer student held the school's infamous delinquent in his arms. 

What a sight.

.  . .

Akira felt like he could breathe again. 

"I told you it wasnt that bad..." Ryuji pouted, looking pitifully at the bandages wrapping his foot and ankle. Not to mention that annoying ice pack that kept on slipping off Ryuji's ankle. Akira tried to keep it in place for a while until the pair gave up on trying to keep it still.

There were small band aids on his face and body for the small cuts. The bruises were left alone to self heal. Thinner bandages, unlike the ones around his legs, were wrapped around the deep cuts on his arms. 

Akira wished there was some magic spell he could chant so all the pain would be gone and fixed. It hurt seeing Ryuji in a vulnerable state. 

"Let's be real here, Akira. It think the 'No running for 2 weeks' and bandages are a bit extreme. Harsh, even, if you ask me. To top it off for the worse day ever; Im not even allowed to skip school despite all these dumb precautions!! How do they know I wont just run anyway? Ill run 10 miles. Thatll show 'em! Ill even skip some days of school while Im at it!"

Akira smiled softly, listening to Ryuji's complaints.

"Im just glad it wasnt that serious," Akira commented.

A faint blush appeared on Ryuji's cheeks. "Nah...Im built tough. This little injury isnt enough to bring me down." 

Ryuji's grin slowly turned into a look of worry and hesitation as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Uhm...Speaking of which...I also happened to have this strange dream that you carried me bridal style all the way from the track field to the Nurse's Office?" Ryuji said in a voice in which he hoped wasnt true. 

"The pictures actually made it to the internet" Akira replied, showing Ryuji the screen of his phone.

Ryuji groaned, sliding under the blankets and hiding his face. "Kill me now." 

"'The Mysterious Transfer Student Helps Save the School Delinquent's Life!!' Hmm...A bit much, dont you think, Ryu--" 

A pillow landed smack in the middle of Akira's face.

"I swear to GOD if you read that headline ONE MORE TIME--" 

Akira laughed as Ryuji's blush spread to his ears and neck. Adorable. Akira stood up to give Ryuji a light kiss. Pressing their foreheads together, he whispered, "You have no idea how worried I was..." 

Ryuji gave him another kiss, placing a hand behind Akira's head as he closed his eyes. "Im your right hand man in the Metaverse; best friend and boyfriend in reality. How could I possibly leave your side?" 

Akira's heart did a double take. 

It was funny. Ryuji would often mention how lucky he was to have Akira, how he doesnt deserve him at times (which Akira always denies and proves him wrong with a kiss or two), how Akira was just too good to be true. How surprised he had been when Akira had accepted his confession and how he felt the same way. 

When honestly it was Ryuji who had saved him from a dark and lonely world. How without Ryuji the Phantom Theives may have never been formed and he wouldnt know what to do with his life. At this, Akira constantly wonders what he did to have an angel fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Im dead inside
> 
> (I beta and proof read my writing at 3-5am so please feel free to point out any mistakes!!)
> 
> Update: I'm so sorry for the promised second chapter (in the comments)!! I was in the middle of writing one, but I didnt like how it was turning out and I ran out of inspiration for it. Please forgive me and I hope you understand...!!


End file.
